Accidental Engagement
by grave-walker
Summary: MerlinxArthur Based on Kyo Kara Maoh. Merlin is sucked down a toilet and into a strange and foreign medieval world. Where he is supposedly the prophecised 'Great Sorcerer' and somehow finds himself engaged to prat, a MALE prat.


Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or the characters, nor do I own Kyo Kara Maoh the story which this is based on.

Four months ago Merlin's life was completely normal. He was in his senior year (finally), his body had grown into itself (also finally), and he was going out with Nimueh, a _cheerleader_. This is saying a lot since Merlin was a complete nobody at school. Then Merlin spotted Will, a guy in his form class being ruffed around by Kanen (known and feared for bullying kids out of their food). Merlin being the empathetic and generous creature (aka _idiot_) that he is, he told Kanen...well let's just say he made an innocent suggestion about removing his head from certain places, and the next thing Merlin knew his head was being shoved down a toilet.

Now Merlin had been really into the emo look at some point in his adolescence so the current situation wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him. What _was_ unfamiliar was being sucked through the toilet into a weird medieval theme park. Yes Merlin was _sucked through a toilet_, it's incredibly embarrassing, and not a form of transportation Merlin would suggest, can we move on please?

So yes, Merlin was stranded in some strange medieval theme park, in his school uniform, which was soaking wet with toilet water by the way; with big buff men standing around with big pointy swords shouting at each other and using words like Sorcerer, and destiny. The two buff guys fought...briefly before a _medieval army_ showed up and frightened off the other one. Then the victor turned to Merlin and said:

'Your highness, I beg you forgive our lateness. We hope that Lord Mordred caused you no harm?'

Long, long, long, _long, _conversation short. Turns out Merlin is the 'Great Sorcerer' prophesised to get sucked through a toilet in the human world and be delivered onto his true people in this world, Albion. Apparently it's Merlin's destiny to keep the balance between good and evil, and fight against enemies like Mordred. Naturally Merlin protested, he was about as mundane as breakfast. Despite how certain Lance-something appeared to be.

Skip ahead through all the denials and utter disbelief. Merlin was being taken to Camelot castle, home to the Queen, who as the Great Sorcerer he would work with. That's right _with_ turns out, nobody rules over the Great Sorcerer. In the scheme of things Merlin was more to be a co-worker with the monarch than an employer or assistant. Which would be great, if Merlin believed he _was_ the Great Sorcerer.

Merlin arrived at Camelot...rather ungracefully. Turns out riding a horse is more difficult that he had expected. The horse went bonkers and started tearing through the kingdom carrying a screaming Merlin, completely humiliating himself in front of his supposed people. The horse carried him up a giant hill and ran in front of the castle, which was where Merlin finally fell off...hard...on his Great Sorcerereal butt. The horse ran off and left him looking up at someone standing on the steps of the castle. Someone blonde and muscular and very good looking...for a guy.

'Please tell me you're lost,' the blonde eyed him unimpressed.

'Ummm...,'

'Grand Sorcerer!' the two of them turned to find Lancelot running up the hill with his army 'I'm so sorry my lord; usually the horse is much better behaved.'

'You're kidding? This is the Grand Sorcerer?' the blonde snorted.

'Oh how delightful!' a spectacularly beautiful woman appeared in a flowing gown 'He's so handsome!'

'Your Majesty,' Lancelot bowed 'I found him your highness; he was in the allocated place at the allocated time, dressed in the scholar's garb.'

'Well done Lancelot!' the woman beamed 'What name do you go by Sorcerer?'

'Ah Merlin, your highness.'

'Wonderful! My name is Igraine, I see you've already met my son Arthur.'

This introduction was followed by many more, and they were all invited to dinner that night. Or the medieval equivalent of dinner...supper? There was the Queen of course and her arrogant son Arthur, her daughter Princess Morgana, Lady Guinevere, Gaius the healer and Lancelot as well.

The Queen seemed like a very positive and happy person...if not a bit eccentric. Guinevere or Gwen, was very nice, she kept smiling encouragingly at him when Arthur muttered something negative or just ignored Merlin completely. The dinner seemed to be going relatively well until Arthur suddenly shot up and started yelling.

'This is ridiculous, we can't entrust this stranger with the safety of our people. We can't just hand over a position of great power to some kid who hasn't proven his worth. He's a half blood! What power could he possibly have when the blood of his whore of a human mother runs through his veins?'

Suddenly Merlin was on his feet and his palm was stinging from striking Arthur across the face. Arthur clutched at his cheek and gazed at Merlin in a combination of shock and rage. All was silent for a few moments before:

'Wonderful! Oh congratulations Arthur! This is so exciting!'

Merlin's rage disappeared in place of sheer confusion.

'Huh?'

'We must begin the festivities at once!' Igraine exclaimed and clapped in joy.

Gaius buried his head in his hands and groaned 'But the boy doesn't understand what he just did your highness. He's not familiar with social protocol.'

'That doesn't matter now, what's done is done and now my son is engaged to the Grand Sorcerer!'

'_What!?' _Merlin exclaimed.

'In Albion, when one slaps another on their left cheek it is a seal of engagement,' Morgana explained.

'You just asked Arthur to marry you,' Gaius added.

'What? No! I didn't mean to!'

'The Queen is right, it's too late for that,' Lancelot put his hand on Merlin's shoulder as a sign of sympathy.

'But...but we're both _guys_!'

'In Albion it is quite common for men to marry one another,' Gaius explained.

Merlin turned back to Arthur in horror.

'Well, just refuse! You can refuse right?'

'The right to refuse is only bestowed to Arthur's parents,' Morgana explained further.

'And I of course will never do such a stupid thing, this is wonderful!' Igraine giggled 'The crown prince and the Grand Sorcerer. And you're so handsome!'

Merlin turned to Arthur in desperation 'I'm sor-,'

'I challenge you to a fight to the death!' Arthur shouted suddenly, making everyone jump.

The so called fight to the death was incredibly one sided. Arthur came at him like a bat out of hell. Merlin genuinely feared for his life...before everything went black. When Merlin woke up he discovered he had gone into some sort of super saiyan state. He had called on all the elements and threatened to unleash them on Arthur if he did not yield. Which he did. And that settled all debates on whether or not Merlin was the Grand Sorcerer.

Things just got weirder after that. Not the medieval kingdom/Grand Sorcerer/alternate world part, Merlin got use to that. He actually genuinely liked it here, and all the people he had come to know. No the weird part was Arthur. He insisted on accompanying Merlin everywhere. Which was fine, once Merlin had actually had a decent conversation with the prince.

Only whenever Merlin talked to another man, or woman Arthur would immediately intercede. He would grab Merlin's arm, or drop an arm around his shoulders or simply lead Merlin away from whomever he was talking to. It was confusing. Then Arthur would insist that Merlin keep his flirting to a minimum, and remind him that they were engaged, and to not humiliate him in front of his people.

Then there was that time Merlin had rolled over one bright and early morning to find Arthur _sleeping in his bed_. When Merlin woke him up to demand what the hell he was doing there, Arthur just reacted as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be sleeping here, and what did Merlin mean by 'Get the hell out of my bed!'

Somehow even after locking his doors at night, Arthur still found a way inside his room. Merlin would _always_ wake up next to that stupid oaf that never had bed hair and woke up looking like a Ralph Lauren model. Especially considering he only ever wore his underpants to bed. This drove Merlin mad!

Then came Merlin's first challenge as Grand Sorcerer. He had to travel to some far off kingdom and battle some warlord attempting to invade the country. Naturally Arthur insisted on coming. The journey was long and miracle of all miracles Merlin found he and Arthur actually got on. He began to understand the Prince. He had a great love and respect for his people. He was noble and kind...when no one was watching.

Merlin realised Arthur's initial attitude toward Merlin was out of fear, of the damage a stranger could have done to his country and to his people. Merlin forgave him for it. They also found they shared a similar sense of humour. That is, they mocked each other endlessly and found it all greatly amusing. Merlin _liked_ Arthur. He had no doubt that had they both been born in the human world they would have been the type of friends to walk to school together every day, eat lunch together, walk home together and hang out for hours afterward. Since they'd spend so much time together and never tire of one another.

In fact Merlin found Arthur's presence very relaxing...sometimes. He still found his heart pounding anxiously every time Arthur jumped into bed half naked. When finally they reached this country the battle began. Arthur saved Merlin's life more times than he could count, and the reverse could be said. Amongst the allied army their reputation began to grow; of the Prince and Grand Sorcerer from Camelot, the brave warriors never to be seen a part and more loyal than any dog. Then of course they somehow found out about the engagement and a whole new reputation started, that came with wolf whistles and innuendos that made Merlin blush and Arthur's chest swell.

When finally the battle was won, Merlin and Arthur were welcome by the King in his home. There they met Fraya, the King's daughter. Merlin kissed her hand in greeting and she blushed. Arthur stiffened beside him and for once Merlin noticed. Fraya began to follow Merlin, showing him the castle, introducing him to a game of strategy, talking with him about anything and everything. Arthur became distant and preoccupied. A stern look adorned his features. Again, Merlin noticed.

Merlin and Arthur were making ready in their rooms for a feast in their honour when Arthur suddenly stopped.

'I'm sorry,'

'What? What for?' Merlin frowned in confusion.

'You never wanted to be bound to me. Now you're stuck, unable of pursuing others to whom you hold affection.' Arthur spoke seriously.

'It's not your fault! It's mine, I'm the one who slapped you,' Merlin tried to comfort.

A look of hurt swept across his face, before being masterfully hidden.

'When we return I will talk with my mother. I will tell her that you have no romantic feelings for me, and ask her to break our engagement. So you may be free,' Arthur promised.

'Really?'

'And I will ask the steward to arrange for separate rooms, I don't want to cause you further inconvenience,' Arthur bowed his head before he turned and left the room.

That was when Merlin realised Arthur had fallen in love with him.

That night Fraya asked Merlin to dance, he refused.

They journeyed back by sea. They slept in separate rooms. Merlin felt an acute loss. He had trouble sleeping, and was haunted with images of Arthur's face at the King's palace when he promised to not be an inconvenience. He was plagued by images of Arthur when he was sleeping, the way his skin looked bronzed in the morning sun, the way his blonde hair fell on the pillow, the way he would yawn and his muscles would stretch.

Merlin missed Arthur's company, his missed his jokes and his laugh. Merlin actually felt pain from the absence Arthur had left. Even though they were both on the same ship, their conversations were few and strained. Arthur barely said a few words and left quickly. Leaving Merlin looking after him with an aggrieved look.

One night when Merlin lay in his empty bed unable to sleep, he came across a realisation. Somewhere in their journey or perhaps before, when Arthur had fallen in love with him, Merlin had done the same, and hadn't even noticed. Arthur was right, he really _was_ an idiot_._

Merlin slipped out of bed and into the hall, running his hand long the wall to keep his balance as the ship rocked. He reached Arthur's chambers and snuck quickly inside. It was dark, the moonlight shinning through the glass windows revealed Arthur in his bed. Merlin quietly moved over to the bed, raised the covers and laid down beside his fiancé. Arthur tensed.

He turned around and gazed at Merlin.

'Why?' Arthur asked.

'What do you mean? It's completely natural for a man to share the bed of whom he is bound,' Merlin recited one of Arthur's former arguments against him.

'But...you said you were stuck?' Arthur spoke softly.

'I was stupid. I regret nothing,' Merlin confessed 'I love you.'

A tear may have run down Arthur's cheek, they both ignored it and focused instead on closing their eyes and pressing their lips together.

Merlin found himself pressed up against that naked skin that had driven him crazy. He opened his mouth and slid his tongue against Arthur's. Arthur moaned and kissed back desperately. Their erections rubbed together and they both groaned. Hands roamed greedily and they began to move against one another, rutting and grinding.

Merlin broke away from the kiss and Arthur began kissing and nipping at his neck. Merlin's head fell back and he clutched at Arthur.

'Wai-t. Is this allowed? Are we allowed to? Before we're even? What's the custom for this?' Merlin panted.

'Merlin, what do you think, 'sharing the bed' means?' Arthur mocked before he reached down and palmed Merlin's cock through his trousers.

Merlin gasped and thrust up into Arthur's hand shamelessly. Arthur quickly removed Merlin of his clothing and discarded his own before pressing their naked bodies together. Rubbing their cocks against one another, pre come smearing across shafts, making the feeling all the more glorious. They were both completely lost to their passion, panting and clutching and tasting at all the skin they could reach.

Arthur kissed his way down Merlin's body, before wrapping his arms around Merlin's waste and blowing gently on Merlin's flushed and leaking cock. Merlin groaned and squirmed, completely mad with lust. Arthur bent down and licked across Merlin's shaft, from base to tip. Merlin keened and arched his hips up. Arthur ran his tongue along the head, tasting Merlin before taking his Grand Sorcerer's cock into his mouth and sucking. Merlin had never felt so much pleasure in his life. He was panting and clutching at sheets as Arthur moaned around his cock. Merlin's toes curled and heat surged through his body. His orgasm exploded out of him and he called out Arthur's name in succession. Arthur greedily swallowed all there was.

Arthur sat up and straddled Merlin's hips. Merlin looked up at him, still breathing heavily from his orgasm. Arthur began to stroke his cock, right in front of him. Merlin whimpered and his spent cock twitched. Arthur's eyes were hooded as he gazed down at his lover, as he worked himself closer and closer to completion. Arthur was biting his lip, his body looked luminescent under the moon. He was beautiful and Merlin was captivated, in Arthur's raw beauty and lust. Arthur came all over himself.

Merlin immediately leant forward and lapped up all traces. Merlin sat back finished, and found Arthur beaming at him.

'You don't realise what you've done do you?'

'What?'

'Tasting of each other's essences, binds us together, not only in this life, but in all after. It's kind of a marriage in itself,' Arthur revealed.

Merlin smiled brightly and Arthur collapsed into his arms. There would be no more separate rooms for them.

Until Merlin and Arthur were accidentally transported back to the human world and Merlin's mother found out about this so called marriage, but that's another story.


End file.
